chasing somthing you can't catch
by Azilia james
Summary: What if Hiro went after Tadashi? what if he followed him into the burning building? what if he chased something he couldn't catch?
1. Chapter 1

"Tadashi no!" I yelled as I desperately grabbed his arm attempting to stop him. He looked just as scared I did, he looked into my eyes, the fire from the building reflecting in them, and at that moment, I thought just for a second, that he wouldn't do it. But then he looked back at the building, knowing that someone was in there.

"He's still in there! Someone's got to help him!" Tadashi yelled, or it was something like that, he wasn't really listening, he couldn't focus on anything, all he could think to do was tighten his grip. But it was no use, Tadashi broke his free from the boy's grip, and ran up the stairs and into the burning building.

Hiro didn't think, he just ran, he ran after is brother, he was standing in the door way looking through the flams trying to see his brother, but it was no use, the only thing he could see was fire, flams upon flames, he was about to run further in, but the it happened. And the world went black.

They were all at the café when it happened, all the teen's where at the table and aunt Cass was bringing out some drinks. They were all laughing and talking, "Man, what is taking them so long?" said Wasabi looking out the window.

"Would you relax!" said Lemon, " he probably is just showing Hiro the bridge."

But then the phone rang, "hello, Cass here." But suddenly her face went grimm.

"Cass, what is it, what's wrong?" said Go-go.

"We need to get to the hospital now!" she yelled. The confused and worried teen's followed her, still not knowing what was going on.

When they finally arrived at the hospital, Cass ran to the desk, "hello, I'm Cassidy I'm here for my nephews, Hiro and Tadashi Hamada-" but before she could finish, they all turned their heads to see paramedics yelling at doctors and pushing a gurney.

"Fourteen year old male found unconscious in the field, suffering from severe third degree burns, blood type 0-negitive, and is on manual ventilation." The paramedic yelled as the doctors ran up to them and began squeezing a yellow bag with a tube attached to it, which was down the patience through.

All colour had vanished from Aunt Cass's face, the teen's stood in horror, like someone had just punched them all in the stomach. "Oh my gosh" wisped Go-go, "Hiro?"

**Hey guys, just wanted to wright this down in case anyone was interested in reading it, this was my first, and probably last big Hiro 6 fanfic, I just really wanted to wright it down, I do wright a lot of star wars rebels fanfiction if you like that, but if you do want me to continue the tell me in review's! thanks.**

**-Azilia**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, ok you caught me! Let's face it, big hero 6 was a great movie, (but finding Nemo was the best) and I hate leaving a story unfinished, I'm sorry about switching it from third person to narrated, I **just jotted it down, this time I'll do better! Let's do this…

**Chapter 2**

The words seemed to slip out of the mouth, as if it was impossible that the for-teen year old boy lying on the gurney that was being pushed past them was there friend who they had just seen only minutes ago.

The nurse immediately knew that that was the boy she was talking about, and that the woman standing in front of her was the aunt to the young boy being pushed off into a trauma room. "Ma'am," the Nurse said as she carefully put her hand on her shoulder attempting to guide her to the waiting area, but she was glued to the spot. "Would someone get those blinds closed!" the nurse shouted to the doctors in the room where they had taken the boy, seeing as his friends and family were watching as the doctors attempted to put back together the burned and bloody boy. And just like that, all the chaos was in that room and that room only, leaving them standing in the hospital area completely and one hundred percent speechless.

It was clear the aunt of the child was in too much shock, so she turned to one of the many teens, he was very skinny, and had messy long blond hair tucked into a hat, he also wore a blank expression on his face, 'he must be friends with the boy' she thought. "Um, excuse me" she said in a soft and light voice, shocking him out of his trance. The rest of the teens followed, and looked at the nurse, expecting her to say something like, " It's just a few cut's and bruises, Hiro will be fine, and Tadashi's on his way." But she never did, all she said was that she had a few questions she needed to ask for a form, and she didn't think that the woman 'Cass' she believed she was called, was ready to answer them.

The teens just gave a slight nod, as the nurse lead them to the waiting room, followed by aunt Cass, as she sat down in a chair and stared straight ahead, trying to convene herself that this wasn't really happening.

"Ok" the nurse started, the teen's looking worried but was still ready to answer the questions. "So does Horo-"

"Hiro!" corrected Go-go begrudgingly under her breath, as she gave the nurse the death stair, as if this was somehow her fault.

"Right" said the nurse, 'Sheela' as her name tag read, "so sorry, dose 'Hiro' have any allergies?"

"Um, just a bit of a peanut one, I think." Answered Honey lemon, her voice uneven, as if terrified to answer the question wrong.

"Yea, I think that's all." Said Fred, reassuring his friend. He was met with a sad but grateful smile from Honey lemon.

"Ok, great, thanks." Sheela answered as she wrote something down on a form attached to a clipboard and then began reading the next question. "Legal garden?"

"That would be me." Aunt Cass said, the sound of her voice slightly startling everyone.

"Oh" the nurse finally managed to say, "it says here that you are Hiro's aunt, may I ask what happened? Our forms are very thorough."

The teens were silent, and all eyes were on aunt Cass, for none of the teens knew what had happened, they never really talked about it much.

"Car accident" she said in a small voice, "they were in a car accident, Hiro and Tadashi were in the back seat, and were fine, but" she paused for a moment, as if trying to stop herself from completely falling apart, "but sadly my sister and her husband did not survive the windshield and the airbags."

They all wanted to know more, but decided it was best not the pry, at least not now. It had been the first time sins anyone had said Tadashi's name, almost reminding them.

"Hey, how come your not asking us any questions about Tadashi?" Go-go asked in a harsh tone.

"Um, what my friend is trying to say," Honey said as she placed her hand on Go-go then turned her attention back to the nurse, "we notice that you have not asked any questions regarding Tadashi, is he ok? I haven't seen him, have you guys?" she asked she friends, but was met with shaking heads.

The nurses face suddenly went grim, 'this is the worst part of the job' she thought.

**Ok, I really hope you liked that chapter, and if you want please check out my star wars rebels fanfic! I'll try to update soon! ;)**

**-Azlila **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disbelieve.

That was the first thing that shot through all of their minds. It was like being hit by a bus. Fast. Painful. And completely blind sighted. It's like when your swimming, and your under water, and your about to come up for air, and when your right on the surface, about to suck in the warm, sweet air, and let it fill your lungs, your pulled back under.

This is what each and every one of them felt the very second the nurse breathed the words that Tadashi Hamada was dead. And they all wanted so badly to slam on the breaks. But it was too late, the bus already hit them. And they drowned.

And the only reason that they felt this for only a second was that at the exacted moment nurse Sheela closed her mouth after delivering the horrible news, the room that the young boy by the name of Hiro Hamada, swung open.

There were nurses and doctors, there scrub gowns covered in o-negative blood that had been spilled out of the boy. But the sound that followed was most likely the worst thing they had ever been subjected to. And that was the sound of the long and continued beep of a heart monitor, and the words that followed.

"Code blue!" a doctor yelled out of the room, "he's flat-lining! I need a crash cart in here, NOW!"

And just like that the nurse shot up from where she had been sitting and helped three other nurses grab the cart and push it to the doctors. A woman who was wearing Hiro's blood aggressively grabbed the paddles and shouted at Sheela, "charge to 150!" she the quickly pressed a button on the cart and listened to the woman yell "Clear!"

They all held their breath. Honey lemon's genital eyes couldn't watch, as she buried her face into Wasabi's muscular shoulder. Wasabi was silent, and remarkably so was Fred, if this hadn't been such a serious time he probably would have said something about how they should invent something that made it for electrocution to shoot out of his hands. Aunt Cass held a blank expression with fear shooting from her eyes. It had been so much to go through, think about, consider, and worst of all, see in less than an hour. And then there was Go-go. Like a piece of candy, sour to begin with, then comes the hard exterior, then finally, if you try hard enough, the sweet inside. She was trying so, so hard to let the sourness show. Trying so hard to keep up her tuff look. Her eyes were cold. They were cold because it wasn't fair. And now all she could do, all they could do was watch.

And listen to the piercing sound echo through their ears the long beep sound continued.

"Charge again to 200!" she yelled as she placed the cool metal paddles and the child's exposed and charred flesh. "Clear!" she yelled once more. And they watched as the boy's chest lunged forward with the sudden burst of shock.

But still they heard nothing.

"Doctor, would you like to shock again, or.. or should we call it?" a male nurse asked.

They didn't even need to ask to know that 'call it' was just doctor talk for let him die. Go-go was about to yell something at him even suggesting that but the doctor still holding the paddles beat her to it.

"Hold on!" she yelled to him, her eye's following the strait line still on the monitor.

"Doctor-"

"I said hold on!" she barked at the nurse, her eyes still on the line, as if waiting for a bump in the all to strait line.

And then they waited, it had only been three seconds but his friends had already knew how the next five minutes where going to play out.

"Doctor!" the nurse yelled.

Her eyes still followed the line with no changes. She then began pulling off her rubber gloves and Sheela turned off the monitor bringing the long beep to an end. "Time of death 9:56pm" she said, before walking out of the room.

Aunt Cass then fell to the floor for not being able to protect her baby's, and though it didn't matter, the doctor who had shocked their friend came by and told them that they did everything they could.

Yup.

That's how they thought it would play out.

Good thing it didn't.

"Doctor-"

"I said hold on!"

All the doctors were silent, none of them moved. They just waited for the doctor to call it.

Until there was a small and faint beep. A tiny bump in the ever so strait line. Followed by another and another, they were faint, but they were there!

She gave an I-told-you-so look to the male nurse, and then turned to the rest of the doctors in the room. "uneven heart rhythm, but it's still there, set him up in the burn senator, get him prepped and ready for surgery, we need to clean out those burns, and then put him on the pediatrics floor, page me when your done, and williams?" she called by last name

"uh, yes?" Sheela said as her head popped up.

"Please update the family." She said before dissipating behind one of the many corners of the maze of a hospital.

"Um, I think they already know!" she mumbled to herself as she walked over to the eight-teen year olds and the woman in tears.

**Ok, I really hope you liked that chapter! And please review! And by the way, spaghetti is the best food ever!**

**-Azilia **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Blah blah blah doctor talk, blah blah blah medicine, blah blah blah burns, blah blah surgery.

"Wait what?!" the teens said, seeing as they were only half listing to Sheela talking about a bunch of medical words they didn't know. They knew robotics, but not medicine! The only one of them how knew anything about that kind of stuff was.. Tadashi. And that wound was still only an hour old. They never knew that if you hadn't seen someone in just over an hour you could miss them so much.

"What do you mean, surgery?" asked Wasabi, seeing as it looked like aunt Cass's knees were going to give out any second.

"Yes, surgery." Answered Sheela, "Hiro is being wheeled into emergency surgery right now, his injury's are very extensive, but we do need to clean out his burn wounds, and make sure that circulation is not cut off, also, when the building exploded, I piece of ruble did lodge into Hiro's stomach and we need to get it out and hope that there is no internal bleeding, though he was coughing up a good amount of blood when we got him her-" but before she could finish she was cut off by Go-go.

"Wait wait wait! You _hope _ there's no bleeding? He was coughing up 'a good amount of blood'?! Do you even know what your doing?!"

"Go-go!" Said Honey in a stern, stopping her.

"No, no" said Sheela, "I can assure you we are doing everything we can."

"Great" she said rolling her eyes.

The nurse walked away leaving them with no further information. "Uh, Cass, hellooooo" said Honey, "WE ARE GOING TO GET SOME COFF-EE, ALL-RIGHT?" she said yelling and chopping up here words.

"Uh, Honey, she hasn't gone crazy!" Go-go said, making her way to the cafeteria, followed by the others, and Honey running to catch up.

When they finally made it to the cafeteria, they found a table and sat in silence with the one question that they all wanted to ask.

"Ok" said Fred, "now I know I always talk about breathing fire, but what do you guy think actually started it?"

"It was just a accident Fred! Just leave it alone, would yea!" Said Go-go, her voice agitated.

"Go-go" said Honey, in a small voice, "it was just a question, no need to-"

"yea well, it was a stupide question!"

And with that, it left everyone sitting in silence yet again, for five more minuets, until the four hundredth or so person coughing finally pushed Wasabi over the line.

"AH! I do not like hospitals!" he said as he slid on plastic gloves.

"Uh, Wasabi, where did you get rubber gloves?" asked Fred.

"I always have an extra pair on me!" he said proudly.

"There is something seriously wrong with you!" Go-go said mockingly. Well this was happening Honey sat perfectly still, the only thing moving was her finger tapping agents the table.

"Uh? Honey? Honey lemon, you in there?"

"Huh?!" she said, her head shooting up. "Oh, it's well, I was just thinking, why?"

"Why what?" said Wasabi, flinching at a three year old sneezing from across the room.

" Think about it. Hiro and" she paused, as if his name was now hard to say. "Hiro and.. Tadashi, they weren't in the building when it happened. And Hiro was barley ten whole steps in the building when it, well, you know. They said that if he had been any further in, he would have.." she trailed off.

"Yea, we know, he would have ended up like Tadashi! We know, get to the point!" Go-go said insensitively, even though she was dyeing inside, her missed her friend.

Honey lemons eyes filled with sadness, and Wasabi, giving Go-go a dirty look, knowing she knew how sensitive she was, said, "Yea Honey, what are you getting at?" he said nicer, and making it so she would continue.

"Well, what were they doing in there in the first place?" Honey continued, " I mean, Hiro was only barley in the building, and we had already left, but I could have sworn that when we were walking away I saw him and Hiro walking the opposite way from the building, so, what were they doing in there? It almost seems like they ran in."

"And why would they do that?" said Go-go like it was the dumbest thing she had ever heard in her eight-teen years on this earth.

"Maybe it was a classic batman and robin." Said Fred.

"I know I'm going to regret this" sighed Wasabi, "But what are you talking about?"

"you know," said Fred, "Batman and robin, hero's! Maybe Tadashi, being batman, ran in to help someone, and Hiro, being robin, I don't know, like, followed him or something?"

Just when it looked like Go-go was about to knock down yet another idea, she stopped herself. "Wait, that's actually not as dumb as I thought it would be."

"Um, thanks?"

"But who would they go in after?"

And just as if on cue, a news story came on the TV on the wall in the far corner of the room, and all eyes in the cafeteria were on the TV, watching a lady in a black blazer and a pink shirt, stood in front of a burning building, as it was being put out. "Hello, I'm Lisa Mackeoline," the reporter introduced herself, "and all I can say is, your not going to believe this,"

**Jello! I hope you liked my chapter! Sorry if you didn't, hee hee, guess I just wasted your time! Ok, please review! And like spaghetti! The best food ever! :) ok, by guys! (and girls) for now! I'll post soon! **

**-Azilia**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Go-go had been snippy ever sins they arrived at the hospital. She had been angry. Angry because Tadashi was their best friend and now he was just, gone. Never to be seen again. And Hiro, he was a good kid! The only reason they had been there in the first place was because he was trying to get into the university, at _four-teen! _She knew the others felt it to, like they had a knife in their stomach, poking at you with every little move you made and stabbing you if you moved too much.

Aunt Cass had been in a trance ever sins they got there, she barely moved, almost like she thought it was a dream, and she was trying so hard to wake up. Honey Lemon had to yell at her, just to feel as if she could hear her. They had all been thinking these things over and over again, it tumbling around in their minds like a washing machine. To what meets the eye it would seem like they didn't really care, but in reality, they were just trying to stay still long enough for the glue to hold, or else they would fall apart.

But really, none of them have ever been this scared in their life's. Well except for Go-go. They were all deep in their thoughts when at the question that seemed to flout in the air, "Who would they go in after?" then the TV came on with the fire in the background, the reporters voice slightly shocking all of them out of their thoughts.

"And all I can say is your not going to believe this." The reporter said, "I am standing here in front of the exhibition hall for the university, or what's left of it, earlier this day the building caught fire during the school science fair! Most of the injury's where pretty substantial, except there have been two desist, and one, a fourteen year old by the name of Hiro Hamada, was rushed into emergency care and the two desist are an eight-teen year old by the name of Tadashi Hamada and forty-five year old Robert Callaghan. Now, investigators say that they cannot find the source of what caused the fire. Offal's say that there is no sign of a gas leak, and witness's specify that all the projects seemed to be functioning perfectly, which rules out a malfunctioning accident. Some are suggesting that the fire could have been set on purposes. That is all the information we currently have but we will report back to you as soon as we have an update."

"Thank you Lisa" said the reporter back at the news station, and then he begun talking about a local shop lifter, something about someone named Abigail listed as another desist in a science related accident, but they weren't listing any more.

They were hanging on to every last word, all looking at each other but no one saying a word, as if daring one another with their eyes to speak. Wasabi slowly started peeling off his gloves; he was the first to break the silence between one another. "Uh, w-we should, probably go see if Cass is ok, she might have seen the news report."

"Um. Yea, and they might have an update on Hiro." Said Honey, their voices were hush, they were all talking as if there was a sleeping baby next to them, but really it just felt like someone had stolen all of their air.

The elevator ride back up to the 6th floor felt longer then the ride down, which in some ways was a good thing, for all they knew Hiro was dead, and they wanted to wait as long as they could to receive that information. The silence in that elevator was defining, there were so many things they wanted to say, to ask, and so many things they wanted to scream and cry about, but no one could say anything, they just continued to carry around the ten pound ball in there stomach's. When the doors finally opened the first thing that their eyes went to was Sheela talking to Cass. They couldn't tell if it was good news or bad news, but with the day they've been having, it was most likely bad.

But in all fairness, it would be pretty impossible to get good news, because the only good news they could possibly get was that Tadashi was alive, and Hiro was fine. And with that impossible standard it was most likely going to be bad news.

_And they were all pretty sick of bad news._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
Wasabi, Honey, and Fred, slowly walked over to the two women with Go-go slowly dragging her feet behind them. As they slowly came within ear shot they heard Sheela saying confuting words and saying the doctor would come by to give her an update herself.

Aunt Cass slowly sat back down in her chair as the rest approached Sheela wanting to hear what they've missed.

"So uh, h-how's the little dude doing?" asked Fred.

"Like I said" said Sheela, " I'm just the nurse, but the doctor who's working on Hiro will be coming to talk to you and give you an update in just a minute." Her words were even and strong sounding. Though it didn't help much.

"So, the doctors going to just like, leave during surgery?" Cass asked, the sound in her voice could mean one of a thousand things.

"Oh goodness no!" Answered Sheela quickly, "there's more than one sergeant working on Hiro, just the sergeant who has Hiro's case will be informing you."

"But-"

"Listen" Sheela said, a slight smile on her lips, "if the lead sergeant can leave, that's a good sign."

They felt the smallest bit of reassurance for a brief moment at the thought of Hiro being ok, but it quickly went away at remembering the fact Tadashi Hamada was now on the desist list.

Sheela looked as if she was about to say something else, but her eyes quickly darted to the doctor who hours ago had just shocked Hiro back to life, her baby blue scrubs stained with red. She been the doctor in charge of Hiro's case.

"Um, I'll be right back." The nurse said as she quickly made her way to the doctor and pulled her around the corner, so the rest of them could only catch a glimpse.

Sheela grabbed the doctors arm and pulled her behind the wall before the family could see her too well."

"Sheela!" the doctor yelled as she was being pulled.

"What do you think your doing!" Sheela yelled in an annoyed whisper.

"Well I was about to go update the family!"

"Look at your scrubs!" Sheela said as the doctor glanced down, only to see all the red that see wore. "That family is terrified! They have just lost a teenage boy no more than a few hours ago and they really don't want to lose another one! You are operating on a child and I am not about to let you go update them when your wearing half of his blood!"

The doctor understood her words fully. "Oh! You right! Good call Williams, here help me find some new scrubs once I've changed all update them."

"Ok, I'll run to the supply closet and grab you some, oh and Marcy?" she addressed the doctor.

"Yes?" the doctor said as she turned around to face her nurse and her friend.

"That's a lot of blood on your scrubs, how's the kid doing?"

She didn't answer.

"Man, what's taking so long!" asked Go-go as she tapped her long finger nail on the wooden table which held about five out dated magazines.

"The nurse, 'Sheela' I think, did say the doctor would be a minuet, just be patient." Said Wasabi.

Tadashi laughed, "you do realize that you just told Go-go, Go-go Tomago to be patient!"

They could all hear his voice, it was so loud and happy, but also so fake. It wasn't real, no matter how much they wanted it to be. It's funny how they had seen him only hours ago, and yet they missed him so much.

Honey looked as if she was in deep thought, almost as if she had been thinking about something, something important, ever sins they got there but they thought it would be best to just wait a little longer, if she was having a happy thought, they figured they should let it be, for it could be a while before she might get another one, but it looked almost as if she was thinking about something not happy, but almost like a last resort kind of thing. But finally she was snapped out of her trance along with Cass, by the sound of Wasabi's voice.

"Hey guys check it out!" He said as he pointed at his watch, "Its almost midnight, 7,6,5" he began counting down, and before he knew it, everyone, even Cass, was counting down with him.

"4,3,2" tears began coming to Cass's eyes as they all said the last number. "1."

They did it. They survived this terrible, horrible day. And finally that day was gone, it was yesterday, it was just a memory. Tadashi had officially been dead for one day. Hiro had officially not died that day. Just then the Doctor, along with nurse Sheela walked over to them, there scrubs showing no evidence of any more gore, but her face had enough of it already.

But that was the bad thing about it finally being tomorrow. They had to survive am entire other 24 hours . And from the looks of it, so did Hiro.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Most of the words that came out of the woman's mouth was a blur. It all faded together, almost like she was under water. The butterfly's that were in all of their stomachs seemed to have brought jackhammers, like they were trying to claw their way out. But they weren't going anywhere. It was all just big words, and worried looking doctors.

"Judging by the looks on your faces, I can tell I'm not making myself clear." Said the doctor, after seeing the confused looks on the family's face after she had just blurted out a bunch of medical words, 'wait to make them more scared!' she thought as she tried to fix her mistake.

"I'm sorry, this is just all so hard to proses, could you go over it again? Who are you anyways?" said Cass, slightly looking up at the tall doctor, and the shorter Mexican nurse standing next to her.

"Oh, of course, I'm so sorry, I am doctor Marcy Tarkin, the lead doctor on your nephews case." Said the doctor, "and basically what I am saying is this, in surgery we were able to fix most of the burns, and restore blood flow, but." She paused for a minute, as if thinking about how to say the next part.

"But what?" Go-go asked, all hardness on her face replaced by fear.

Dr. Tarkin sighed quietly and continued. "But the piece of rubble in his stomach was larger than we first anticipated, and he, uh, well he lost a lot of blood . And coded twice."

"Coded?" asked Honey.

"It means his heart stopped, like what we saw earlier when they shocked him." Answered Go-go, not saying another word. Why Go-go knew that, no one knew, also no one asked. That was a question for another time.

"Oh." Honey said looking down.

The doctor continued. "We have already hung four units of 0-negative blood for him-"

Every one turned to Go-go. "Units of blood, like bags of blood." She said.

"um, right, and he's currently intubated and in the ICU." The doctor said, and stopped as everyone turned to the purple haired girl for an explanation of what she had just said.

They once more all turned to Go-go, she sighed, "the ICU stands for the, Intensive Care Unit. And 'Intubated' means that he has a tube down his through to help him breathe." She said as she turned back to the doctor.

Their curiously grew about Go-go's sudden knowledge about all this stuff, but none of them dared to ask, it looked like Fred was going to say something, but was elbowed by Wasabi, which shut him up. For now, anyway.

"Um, yes, thank you again, 'Go-go'." Said the doctor, assuming it must be a nickname, she moved on. "Hiro is very weak right now, and he has not regained consensus, most likely will, but-"

"Wait!" intruded Cass, " 'most likely?' " she parented back in a worried tone.

"Yes" said the doctor. "Which believe me, I say to everyone, even kids kid's still under from simple surgery's, we don't ever make promises, anything can happen. Trust me, ' most likely ' is pretty good."

"Just , please tell me that's all." Cass said, her face completely pale.

The doctors,' Dr. Tarkin's', face went completely and unmistakably lifeless, as she uttered the words. "T-there is one more thing. Hiro is young, and young recovers faster, but, um, well he did code twice on the operating table, and once earlier today, that's three times in one day, and all times it took two or more shocks to bring him back. If there is a next time, we might not be able to bring him back, and if we do, well, we would have to break many to all of his bones to do it."

"What are you saying?" Cass said, not sure what she was getting at.

"I'm saying that being burned is one of the most painful things, ever. He's had internal bleeding, his flesh is extremely charred, and we don't know if he'll wake up or not. Plus, if he does code again, and we need to break his bones to re-start his heart, well, I'm just saying that is a lot of pain, especially for someone so young. What I am saying is." She sighed loudly, "what I am saying is I strongly recommend sighing a DNR."

She all looked to Go-go once more, and felt their panic grow as they saw the scared and blank expression on her face. She slowly faced them. " A DNR means" her voice was shaky, "it stands for, Do Not Resuscitate."

**Hey, I really hope you liked this chapter! Sorry it took me so long! I was going to write my star wars rebels fanfic, but I choses you guys! Please comment! And (if you like star wars rebels) I hope you liked 's last name! lol, I'll try to update sooner next time! :D bye!**

**-Azilia **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Of course not!" or "how could you ever suggest that!" maybe even, "Why on earth would I sign that paper!"

They all expected all those things, if not more, to shoot out of Cass's mouth at the doctor standing in front of them right after Go-go had told them what DNR standed for. But they didn't, none of them did, she was just silent.

"Uh, Cass?" Said Wasabi, making her break her staring contest with nothing.

"Um, I'll, uh, I'll have to think about it" Cass said before walking away, even though they all knew she didn't know where she was going.

Ever since they got there, Honey had been in a trance. Deep thought about nothing. "Honey!" Said Fred shaking her out of it, she had been blanked out of it for longer this time, Fred actually had to grab her shoulders and shake her out of it, it took like a minute!

"Honey" said Go-go, "we know that this has been hard to proses, but you've got to stop doing that! What are you thinking so hard about anyway?"

Honey completely disregarded that anyone had spoken to her, her head just shot up right to the doctor, who was now beginning to walk away. "Wait, what are you saying about Hiro? Are you saying that at this moment theres nothing you can do? Are you saying that if Cass signs the RDN, whatever, that no one in THIS hospital can do anything? Are you saying tha-"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down kid" the doctor said. Everyone just stared at Honey, was that what she had been thinking about? The words came out of her mouth so quickly, there was no way she had thought about it off the top of her head. "Right now, Hiro is just stable, I'll be honest with you, things aren't looking too great, its almost as if Hiro need a hundred doctors working on him at once." Said

"Great, uh, thanks doc!" she said before grabbing Fred and Go-go's wrist, hoping Wasabi was close behind, and pulling as fast as she could.

"Honey! Id like to keep my wrist!" said Go-go

"Where are we going?!" asked Fred, attempting to naw his way free.

She turned to them, never looking more like she just wanted them to follow her. "Please." She almost whispered, "trust me! I know how to help Hiro! Just please, please, please! Trust me!"

"I'm in" said Fred, taking a step towards Honey, "come on guys, if theres even a chance we can help the little dude, I say we go for it."

"of course we trust you Honey. So, lead the way." He said looking at his friend, as they all turned to Go-go.

"Fine." She said. "but only because I _hate_ hospitals. And I'm driving.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

After Wasabi left dent marks on the safety handle after Go-go's driving, he was reluctant to let go, even though they were parked!

"Ok, it's a good thing we were coming from a hospital!" Wasabi shouted at Go-go, but quickly sopped himself when he saw where they were.

"Uh, Honey Lemon? What are we doing at the school?" said Go-go, looking over at her friend.

"I said trust me! There's something I need in there." She answered

"It doesn't matter, the schools closed for a few days when they clean up the, uh, well you know." Said Fred, though they all knew that he was referring to the fact that they were waiting a few days to open back up the school after the fire.

"Come on! Were smart! I bet we can figure out how to pick a lock!" said Honey.

"Or, you know, break into a high security top notch school, totally the same thing." Said Fred with a shrug.

"Actually" said Wasabi, I did help design most of the security system, I bet I could figure it out."

"Yea" said Fred, and ive been watching a bunch of James Bond movies! Ok, heres how its going to work, Wasabi hacks the codes where Go-go goes through the air vents and gets in the building. Once in I will follow and we'll go through the laser beams, then, when we encounter a bunch of top secret ninjas-"

"Fred?" said Honey, standing by the open door. "uh, I hate to break it to you but I just picked the lock with my bobbie pin. If you want we can still do your laser beams thing?"

"Were in" said Fred, making a gun with his fingers and running into the building.

"Too bad the gun doesn't work!" grumbled Go-go as she walked through the door way being held open by Honey.

"This is very illegal!" Wasabi yelled in a hushed whisper as he too walked in."

Honey led them up the stairs excitedly, "Hurry!" she yelled as she dashed up the steps.

Finally they got to the floor where their lab was. As Honey slowly started to make er way into Tadashi's station, old station.

"Honey" said Wasabi in a low voice, as his eyes fell to the floor. "What are we doing here?"

"Just-" Honey said, but was cut off by Go-go.

"Yea, yea, 'trust' you, Honey, what are we doing here, there's nothing here that can help Hiro.

"Oh really" She said. "I'm so sorry about this!" she said to Fred.

"Sorry about wha- OW! Fred is hurt, Fred is Very much hurt!" Fred said at the sudden tiny fist in his stomach.

But before they knew it,

"What the-?" Go-go said under her breath.

"Hello, I am Bay-max, your personal health care provider."

**Hey guys, I am SO sorry about the time it took to update! But in all fairness, I had a 2 and a half hour math test to day! Don't I get a little credit? ( God bless multiple choice! :) and the thest isn't even going to be graded! :p no wait, that's good! Lol, I REALLY hope you like my chapter! :D****ok, please review! You guys rock! ;) **

**-Azilia **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Yes, yes, I know, I know, I am a horrible, terrible human being! I have not updated in THIS LONG, and my only excuse is the Canadian Net6flix just got "The Fosters" ok, I really hope you like it! **

**Oh, and 'Raven', this chapter is for you! Thank you so much for you AWESOME reviews! Your just amazing! This ones for you Raven, (Sorry if it sucks!)**

Hiro's POV,

I was sure my fingers were turning white the way I was gripping Tadashi's arm, but I couldn't be sure, there was no way I was taking my eyes away from our staring match for one second.

It felt like hands had gripped around my stomach, twisting it around and refusing to let go, digging its little finger nails deep within my gut. The lump in my throat was so big, all the overwhelming thoughts were swirling around in my head, the only word I managed to scream out were "Tadashi, No!"

'Like that was going to stop him, telling him no, he was about to run into a burning building and saying "No" was automatically going to stop him? Nice Hiro, Nice.' I thought to myself, mentality beating myself up for not saying something, _anything _to stop my big brother from, from, from being himself! For running in to save someone. As all these things shot through my head like a bullet, giving me a slight head ace, in less then a second. And with my luck, that happened to be the one second, the one _blind spot, _that I had that allowed my, annoyingly quick, brother, to slip out of my grasp, and dash into the building already up in flames, at such a pace that his base-ball cap flew of his head as he charged up the steps.

I don't know what happened, like I couldn't control it, but I suddenly felt my feet dashing beneath me, and they didn't stop. They just kept, _going. _I suddenly felt the intense heat grow around me as I entered the building, desperately whipping my head around in every direction, trying to see up, past the smoke and growing flames. I felt the moisture form on my forehead, and the beads of sweat fall. I was just in the doorframe of the building, no more then ten feet in when it happened.

I was just about to yell Tadashi's name at the top of my lungs, as loud as the smoke that now filled them would allow me, shout until I could shout anymore, until I saw the friendly face of my brother appear from behind a stack of fire, and though I came to safe him, he would grab my forearm, drag me out of there, and then call me an idiot for following him in there, only for me to remind him that HE DID IT FIRST. Then he would remind me of how I'm kid, and blah, blah, blah, whichever came first. But before I could even open my mouth to yell his name, it happened, and my heart stopped.

A deep rumble went through the building, slightly shacking the building. And that as the moment that I knew the building was going to explode. That was the moment I knew that my brother was still lost in this sea of flames. That was the moment I knew that I was going to die.

My feet wouldn't move, and even if they did, I couldn't have made it two feet, maybe more, before it happened, I felt it, and the world went black.

But not before I felt it. Before I felt the fire exploded all around me, before it burned through my clothes and instantly touched my pale, defenseless skin. I couldn't help but scream out. It looked up and all I saw was a big piece of the rafters falling from the ceiling. On complete impulse I jumped out of the way, almost totally disregarding the fire I almost landed in head first. Again, nice going Hiro!

As it crashed to the ground I could almost hear Tadashi's voice in my head.

"Hey, Hiro, don't forget to protect that big brain of yours."

And with that I covered my face and head with my arms as I felt all the bits of rubble fly through the air, scratching me as they flew by. The adrenaline coursing through my body refused to let me feel the realism of my injury's, but I _defiantly _felt the burning sensation burrowing its way into my stomach, and the warm wetness that seemed to cover my stomach. A first I didn't know what it was, until I realized it was a piece of rubble logged in my stomach. The whole time all I was thinking was, if I was only in this deep and I felt this bad, then what has happened to Tadashi?!

I could only lie there, not being able to move much, just lie there, holding my head in a protective way as I felt the flames cook me, and then it all slipped away. Until there was nothing. Left.

I had no idea how much time had passed, and I was still really out of it, but I could have sworn I felt strong hand around me, as if pulling me out of this nightmare. And then it slowly came back. It remember feeling cool air surround me, and bright lights, and loud noises, I wished in that moment that I could turn it down, even though they sounded so far away, the ringing in my ears was louder then all else. I think I herd voices, asking me all these questions, what's my name? Blood type? Allergies? But I think they knew I couldn't really answer them right now!

I cant be sure, but I think the way they got my name was as they were asking me all of these things, a student or someone must have over heard them, and seen my presentation because someone in the crowd, which had grown so much, yelled, "His name is Hiro, Hamada I think!"

I felt a face come close to mine and said, "Ok, Hiro, were going to take real good care of you, ok." It sounded more like a statement then a question, which I liked. I wanted to ask Where's Tadashi? Is he ok? It was at the moment I decided to ask these things that I realized how hard it was to breathe. Almost on cue I felt plastic form around my mouth, almost like a mask, making it easier to breath, but only a bit.

Everything was either dark or a blur, and I realized how my eyes where barley open. It was so hard, I practically had to beg my eye lids to open, reluctantly, they did, and I almost immediately regretted that action, as my eyes burned as the white light filled them.

It was all white, but I'm pretty sure I was in an ambulance, the voices I heard was most likely paramedics. The white started to fade a bit, and I could make out shapes a bit more now. But it was still really, fuzzy, and.. slow. Like everything was happening to fast for my eyes to keep track of.

"The mask isn't going to cut it, were going to need to intubate." Said a female voice, the same one who he had heard earlier.

"Perfect" mumbled another person, this one to my right, under his breath.

"Megan, get the tube" he said, wait, wait, wait, Tube? Intubation? Big word, you do NOT want to hear big words in this situation!

"Got it" the woman's voice said. I couldn't make a lot out, the adrenaline was still in me, and I was confused, though I wouldn't admit it, I was scared!

I could make out, blue hands? They must have been gloves. A woman to my left had black hair pulled into a bun, she was holing a tube of some sort, and a man to my right with blond and brown hair teased up, I know this really wasn't the time, but I sub-conchesly named 'Shark boy'.

The must have seen my eyes flutter open because the women started talking to me, they didn't look too old, early twenty's. great, I got stuck with the nubes!

"Ok" she said showing me the tube, "Hiro, your not breathing enough, and me and Mark-"

'Cough, Shark boy!' I thought,

"Are going to need to intubate, that means were going to put a tube down your throat to help you breathe, so when I out it in, I'm going to need you to swallow, OK?" she said, not really looking for an answer. It was all moving so fast, I just wanted it to slow down a bit, I could hear the pounding in my ears from my heart beating so fast, and where was Tadashi!

Before I had time to proses I felt a tube being pushed down my throat, I did as I was told, but with every push I would feel my throat burning.

I will admit, I could breathe better, and then they continued to probe me, I felt like I was on a mother ship!

"I don't get it, he's just a kid, what was he doing at a university? What was he doing in a fire!" the girl asked, it felt weird to call someone so young a 'Women.'

"I don't know" said Shark boy, er 'Mark' nah, I'm sticking with Shark boy, nice hair! I think. "I think he was preforming for the 'Callahan' guy. I was hearing big talk about Mickey Bots, for something."

"Micro-Bots!" Hiro corrected in his head.

"Ok Hiro, I'm really sorry about this little dude =, but I'm gonna have to add pressure to the wound, to stop the bleeding." Said Sharky.

"Ok, this in not going to end well for me, is it?" I wanted to say, but couldn't, Duh!

And then I felt strong arms being placed on my stomach, and then something almost as worse as being stabbed in the first place! They pushed down. Hard. And then everything slipped away, into perfect, painless, darkness.

Until his eyes opened again, into bright, painful, light, and the far off sound of someone whispering his name.

**Hey, I really hope you liked it! It was my first POV (point of view) so go easy, ok? And I know, I have to name everyone! Lol, this took me way longer then I thought, and sorry If there was any weird letters or typo's up there, I was dogging paper! My brother was studying for exams and kept getting frustrated! ** **Lol, I'll try to update faster next time, depending on what happens to Callie! ( The fosters!) **

**Ok, bye!, ( And hope you liked it Raven! ;)**

**-Azilia**


	10. Chapter 10

Azilia James's top reasons for being a HORRIBLE fanficer and not updating sooner!

1: season 2 of Star Wars rebels just came out, so the page has been hectic

2: really bad ear infection

3: pills for really bad ear infection try's to kill your stomach

4: slowly dying

5: got a keyboard for my iPad mini

6: am typing in iPad mini WITHOUT keyboard because keyboard is being dumb

7: was busy making up excuses

8: yup, still dying here!

Reasons FOR updating

1: Ravens constant reviewing! ;)

Ok, I'll give you guys the most Amazing chapter ever!

"Ok… So giant Marshmallow just introduced himself, assuming it's a 'him', as Bay-max, and YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS?!" Go-go yelled confused at Honey Lemon.

"Well, um, yes?" She said, joining everyone else as they stared at the great creation chasing Fred asking him if 'it hurt when he touched his stomach.'

"Did you really need to punch me for the learning purposes of this!" Yelled Fred as she scrambled away form the giant balloon attempting to touch him.

"Ok, everyone just calm down!" Said Wasabi as he turned calmly to Honey. "Honey Lemon, what is all of this? Why is there a 'balloon man' in Tadashi's lab, that came to life when you punched Fred? And more importantly, why are you the only one who knew about it?"

The blond haired eight-teen year old sighed, as she pulled Bay-max away form Fred, as it displayed faces on its chest and asked him how much it hurt, dragged him in front of everyone, and stood next to him. "Guys, this is Bay-max. He's like a 'health robot'." She smiled to herself as she remembered the first time she called him that, and the thirty minuet lecture she got form Tabashi. "He's programmed with a bunch of medical procedures, he's amazing! He's going to save lives! Tadashi made him." She said, eyes falling the slightest bit.

The rest pushed past the awkwardness until Go-go spoke up. "So…. Why didn't he show any of us? Why just you?"

"Because!" Said Honey Lemon, "he was so exsited to show it to Hiro, but he wanted to show it to someone else first, make sure it was good!"

"So how come he showed it to you?" Fred asked as politely as he could, a bit afraid after seeing how strong Honey was, and a little worried that she would send the robot back on him.

"Fred, you would have wanted to add laser beams, Wasabi, you would have kept asking about the sanitation dispenser, and Go-go, you would have tried to make him faster." She said in brutal honesty.

"Well, with that note aside" Said Wasabi, moving right along, "how exsactily is it going to help Hiro?"

"Because!" Honey yelled a bit too excitedly for the situation, "if Cass DOES sign the D.N.R, then that means that none of the doctors there can do anything! But if we have Bay-max!"

"Then he can just fix the little dude!" Said Fred, taking his time to catch on.

"Thank you Fred." Said Go-go sarcastically.

And just like that, for the first time in a long time, everything seemed to be going good. For five seconds. Until Go-go's phone went off, then they were back to square one.

As she read the message her face fell, and before they could all start asking her questions at once, like she knew they would, she just read the message aloud.

'Go-go, I don't know where you kids disappeared off to, but I just wanted to let you know that after great consideration, I have decided that I want Hiro to get better, but not like this. I have just finished signing the DNR. I hope you kids come back soon, they say that hopefully Hiro will wake up soon. And they won't know the full existent of his injuries until he wakes up. Please come back, see you soon.'

They all stared in astonishment. She sighed it. "Well there you go." Said Go-go. "It's a good thing we've got marshmallow. That kids not dying. Not on my watch." She said, not holding back even a little.

And that was the last noise they heard. They all walked out of the building in silence. They just kept walking.

As they were making there way back to the car, they couldn't help but glance up at the burnt wreckage that was still being cleaned. Two fire trucks were parked by it, and many workers were spread across it, picking up burnt precise of wreckage, and some machines to help lift the bigger ones. That was where there best friend died. It might have been where his little brother did too. No. They wouldn't let that happen. Not this time. Not ever.

As they tried to avoid looking at the wreckage, and tried to keep there eyes glued forward as Honey Lemon carried Bay-Max in his case.

If only they looked up. Looked at it.

Because maybe then they would have seen it. A clue. Anything. Anything that could lead them to the wicked plan that was unfolding before there eyes. And the person behind it? Well he supposedly burned in the fire.

-Azilia


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

….

A/N, hey big hero 6 fans, and my few loyal Star Wars rebels ones! Ok, I just read my last chapter, and realized I haven't updated since the summer! Wow! So, making it up to you, I'll try to update every week or second week! Thanks guys! (Hi Raven!) XD

…

Ireitech industries, Alistair Krei CEO business card lay in the wreckage, just out if sight of the clean up workers distributing of the burnt down hall of the local university, where somewhere Tadashi Hamada's ashes lay, but not out of the sight of the crew, slowly and solemnly walking away form the suspiciously once locked school, carrying what seemed as if their last hope in Honey Lemond's hands. Almost as if…placed there? Waiting for them to find it.

If only they would have looked up, had not forced there eyes to stair straight ahead into the misty darkness that was the streets of Sanfransokyo. Had to force themselves to not turn their head and witness once more, where their friend had died, no more then yesterday. For if they had looked up, endured the still smoking remains of the burned down part of the school that will forever be the final resting place of Tadashi Hamada, they may have seen it. The business card of Alistair Krei, seemingly long forgotten, yet not burnt in the fire. Had he done it? Or was it simply to throw a specific someone, or should I say someone's, off of a trail they have not even begin to walk? Well, only time will tell, for Go-go, Honey Lemon, Fred and Wasabi's eyes stair straight ahead. Those same eyes not to be drawn to the clue, to the mystery that lay ahead of them, until a later date.

Now, what or who started the fire was not the concern, but getting to Jensen's Kate's memorial Hospital, seventh floor, pediatrics unit, I.C.U, where fourteen year old Hiro Hamada lay, not knowing what he was about to open his eyes to.

….

The sadness was still there but pushed down just a bit as Wasabi was desperately trying to win an already lost battle,

"Ok. I think that we can all agree that the most logical corse of action here into not allow Go-go to operate heavy machinery when there is a more suitable driver, me! In the next seat!-" ranted Wasabi, but Go-go was already behind the wheel.

"Relax, princess." She said. "We're going to a hospital."

"Wait!" Called Wasabi, "what's that supposed to mean-!" But it was too late, Go-go had already put the car into gear, sending the car to push at top speed into an empty road, and also sending Wasabi's hand barreling towards the safety bar, attempting to hold himself down. Yet another impossible task.

…

As the car screeched to a stop, Honey Lemon, bay-Max in hand, rushed into the building, the others following at her heels.

As they approached the room, they saw an exhausted aunt Cass in a chair beside the hospital bed, her face pale and her eyes closed as she mush have fallen into a relentless sleep. And in the bed next to her? In the bed next to her laced a small boy, still in the affects of anesthesia.

He looked so…small. He acted twice his age, and his robotic skills where double that, but still..small. His face paler then Cass's and the tube in his mouth making them turn away in confused sadness.

"Hey, uh- Go-go?" Said Fred. His voice low, as if not to wake Cass, or just afraid it would break. "Do you mind, you know-um-" He asked, not being able to find the words, desperately trying to glue together a sentence with all of the words.

She stopped him, nodding the slightest bit, as if to tell him to stop. All eyes on her begging for answers. "Ok," said Go-go, walking over to the boy, her foot steps light, her hands being careful not to touch anything, in fear the slightest jostle would cause the machine to immediately break down and die, dragging Hiro down with it. But her terrified friends needed answers. And if anyone could respect that, it was her.

"This," she said, her voice surprisingly soft, quiet. As if not to wake anything at all on the world, like everything was at peace in the moist, cold night air that was outside the window. Go-go pointed to the piece of plastic in Hiro's mouth. "This, is like a tube, from earlier. It goes down his throat, it helps him breath. The-" she took a breathe, force ing herself to stay together for she was far too strong to fall apart, "the accident" she continued, "it couldn't have caused this. I mean, it may have, the smoke, but everyone who comes out of surgery has them. They are always intreated during surgery." He hands them moved to the the to pieces of plastic seemingly holding Hiro's waist. "This is for his stomach. It was a bad surgery, it's to hold him in place so he doesn't burst his stitches."

Go-go then turned to the assortment of machines that we're keeping Hiro Hamada alive. Explaining the ones keeping his heart beating. His lungs breathing. And his eye closed. "This one," she explained, "distributes morphin. It makes the pain a bit less instance." She said.

And on and on it went. The bag of which were giving him blood, the ones that were hydration for him. And so on Go-go, explaining what was happening to Hiro. In a small way, it really did help.

In a big way it made a dent.

Until the cold hard act if realization set in. The fact of what Hiro would be waking up to. So many questions that they would need to explain.

And soon enough, they would need to tell the fourteen year old boy, coming out of an emergency surgery, crispier then bacon, and half alive being a stretch, that his brother. That his everything. That the one thing he had ran into a burning building to prevent did in fact happen. That his older brother was dead.

That. That might just be the thing that killed Hiro Hamada. Not the fire.

…..

-Azilia


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

….

Honey Lemon placed Bay-max, still in his case, on the cool tile floor, it's small clack to the tile being the only sound in the room, it echoing both off of the white walls, and their ears.

"There's not much help Bay-max can do now." Said Honey Lemon, the first one to speak since Go-go had finished explaining the many machinery attached to their friend. Never before had they all both hated and loved machines so much.

"Wait.." Breathed Honey Lemon, seemingly the only one remembering how to speak, as she walked over to Hiro's still unconscious body, looking over his arm that rested by his side as his chest continued to keep moving up and down slowly. Softly. Peacefully.

"What! What is it! Bay-max!" Yelled Wasabi, worried at the slight act of Honey Lemon sighing one word as she was observing the boy.

"Wasabi, chill. What's wrong with the little dude now, Honey?" Asked Fred, laying a hand on Wasabi's over sized shoulder.

"Go-go?" The blond haired girl asked, looking up from Hiro's arm.

"Yea?"

"H-his IV, the I.V, the one keeping him hydrated, I know it needs to be in his vain, but, why are there so many holes in his arm? It looks like they stabbed him six time before they actually got it in! Are we sure these doctors are fully qualified if they can't even-" she said, but was cut off Go-go, the girl being careful not to wake the still sleeping Aunt Cas.

"Honey, relax, the doctors are…fine. Just leave it. Sometimes it's just best not to know."

"Wait, what's that suppose to mean?" Asked Wasabi.

"Go-go, are you not telling us something?" Said Fred.

"No! Just leave it." Sighed Go-go.

"Go-go-" pressed Honey, but was cut off by the annoyed gum chewer.

"Guys! When someones as badly burned as Hiro his skin is too burned to get through! That's why there are so many marks in his arm form the IV on his arm! They couldn't break the skin, they needed to feel around until they found a area soft enough to break the skin! He's that badly burned, Yeash!" Said Go-go annoyed, loud enough to make a point, but not enough to wake Cas.

"Oh…" Said Honey Lemon. "Sorry. Guess we didn't need to know.." She said, trying to force out a fake laugh.

Wasabi quickly cleared his throat, moving right along. "So, are we sure there's nothing Bay-max can do right now?"

"Oh, wait!" Called Honey. "He can scan! He can scan Hiro, see if the doctors missed something!"

"Great idea-Wait, No!" Said Fred, jumping back as Honey Lemon balled up her hand into a fist, swinging back, the only thing stopping the whole scene was the small Mexican nurse who had saved Hiro more times then countable, appeared in the glass sliding doorway.

"Hey!" She called.

"Um…we can explain?" Said Wasabi, still in his position with his arms spread out, blocking Honey Lemon from the cowering Fred.

Nurse Sheela sighed loudly. "Relax, I didn't come in here to yell at you for horsing around in front of a burn victim and million dollar medical machines!" She called out, resulting in gaining all of the teens attention, and even Cas's eyes silently opening. "Hamada-Hiro, he was burned in the university hall burning down, right?"

"What's it to ya?" Asked Go-go.

The nurse sighed once more, "do you know how it burned down?"

"Sheela, it's in every news station, it was an accident." Said Honey.

Her face darkened, as she tossed a t.v remote across the room, Wasabi catching it. "Chanel seven." Was all she said, before walking across the hall an disappearing into another room.

The teens shared horribly confused looks, before turning to the t.v, Wasabi turning the black screen into a world of fire trucks, smoke, what was once a part of their school, and the headline that stopped everyone in mid breath.

"No. Way…" Breathed Go-go.

"This is Lisa Macolin reporting live here form what was once the events hall down at the local robotics university. The hall burned down a mere yesterday." Said the reporter from the caged t.v wedged in the corner of the walls. "And all I can say, is this is a game changer."

….

A/N, hey guys. Told you I didn't forget about you! Ok. Sorry if it's short, oh and to the guest who left me the awesome review, thank you! I do have a lot of medical knowledge but I can assure all of you that is not off of schooling! WAY too young for med school! But I do hope to go some day! Got to finish my math homework first! XD

And no it's not off of personal experience! Well..when I was five, I did lick a stop sign and almost rip my tongue out of my body! Couldn't chew anything for three weeks!

Ok, update soon! Until next time,

-Azilia


End file.
